wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolves of the beyond Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Faolan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lachlana (Talk) 23:53, March 10, 2012 Hi! Hi! I'm the "Fengo" of the WotB Wiki, Lachlana. I am here to welcome you to the the Wiki, and thank you for your edits to the Faolan page. As many people come around and make 1 or 2 edits, we hope you can stay and contribute daily. If you need assistance with anything, please feel free to contact me on my Talk Page. You can also contact the other Admins, Fyrus, Caitbob, and Acciala, or rollbacks Faolan and Honey. Also, please read the Rules before you edit some more (if you do decide to stay). ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 00:15, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana You go to your profile. Then you go under the grey person (your current avatar) then go to the bottom of the pic, it will say edit avatar. Then you upload the pic. (if you want to use my current one ask me first) Faolanmacduncan 00:26, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Welcome to the Wolves of the Beyond wikia. I am sorry I couldn't welcome you sooner. If you need anything or have any questions, just contact me or my fellow admin, Lachlana. Lachlana basiclly runs the site after its founder abondoned it.Acciala 01:59, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Pardon me for this possily rude comment but I belive your profile is a bit braggish (Not sure if that is a word but it seems to work in this specific occasion) Creakle 22:47, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Meet me on Chat right now, please. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 15:07, April 14, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Faolan MacDuncan, can you please stop adding categories. Categories are meant to organize the articles, and some are unnessisary. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 15:41, April 14, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Getting Acquainted... Maybe tomorrow, we'll have a chance to mingle and get to know each other through chat. I'll be looking forward to it... SilverFengo 13:41, April 27, 2012 (UTC) PS. Direct confrontational social interactions, even the smallest of small talks makes me emotionally exhausted. But through chat is okay for me... Spirit Wolf How do you know Calia is Aliac; who is Aliac? Did you read Spirit Wolf already? ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 22:16, April 27, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Thanks thanks for the help on how to set up my profile page IAMthegreatfengo 20:19, April 29, 2012 (UTC)IAMthegreatfengo Another Spirit Wolf Question... So, there was an earthquake, and everybody died? Wow. Was it like 21/12/12 (not that it will happen, we are supposed to die in 5 million years when the Sun becomes a Red Giant and swallows up the planets...)? And don't judge me, because I don't have/haven't read it yet! But judging from your edits it seems like that. Any survivors? Also, you should put a spoiler warning thing on your "Deceased Wolves" section. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 22:52, April 29, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Hi hi faolan mcduncan18 i am nightwolf (i'm new to this wiki) i was going to let you know that if you have some time you can chat with me (if you want to) i'm on chat most of the time. Nightwolf14 20:08, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Wiki I have contributed to your new Wiki. It looks great so far. I have added to pages "Diet" and "Dire Wolf" and edit the other existing ones. Also, I have given you rollback rights. keep up the great editing ;D ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 18:49, May 1, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana hi its me i just wanted to tell you that if you send a message please put on heading 2 first thanks! :) and put your signature on to! Nightwolf14 21:37, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: What did you? Do you still have access to the Admin Dashboard? ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 19:06, May 3, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Re: I wasn't able to reply because I didn't have the time to actually complete a whole message. I have projects and homework and family (and my bro keeps bugging me). So I was meaning to last night, but I had to finish up another page for a project. It's not that I'm "unaccepting" her because of her long absense. I was meaning to last night and the night before, but things kept annoyingly popping up. On Saturday, I was spending quality time with my mom. On Sunday, I was doing my report and projects and my friends kept bugging me. On Monday, I was on a school field-trip. I was also grounded On the weekend (I was only able to use my PC for the project.) I am busy, as you and Caitbob and everyone else in the world is. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 11:03, May 8, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Actually, no. He spammed? I didn't block him because he just went away and didn't really do anything bad. But when did he do this? ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 11:07, May 9, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana sure u can join ^^ but dont forget i still have to make a casting call :3 Brightpath 22:03, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Brightpath Pictures Faolan MacDuncan 18, please stop deleating photos on the wiki pages. They're there for a reason. Morb and Arthur's picturers were perfect already. Please just add pictures don't deleate them. Caitbob Wilkinson 12:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson I honestly forget. But if I remember, I will tell you!Acciala 00:30, May 16, 2012 (UTC) um hi i am new to this soo can u explain to me wat it is thxz Faolan&Edme 22:59, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Why I picked you I picked you because you were the first person I saw :) With awesomenes to, Faolan&Edme 21:28, May 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Siggies put SUBST:Template:Signatures/Faolan MacDuncan 18 in your custom signature box in you preferences make sure the wikitext thing is checked too tell me if you want a color change Fyrus797 Admin 18:33, May 20, 2012 (UTC) XD I did? Sorry! My keyboard is having some issues, I have to restart it because when I try to type, files pop up. XD ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 00:38, May 21, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Hello Hello, I'm Arceus, just read your real life fails, I have to say thats almost worse than when I told my friend, who is a girl, that I'd meet them in the locker room instead of the gym by mistake, I was shocked at my mistake, but you seem to have something happen to you as well, also I mainly just wanted to say hi. :) Have a good day. ^-.-^ Arceus, wolf lover 16:27, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I really personally don't really like it when someone edits a page I just edited. I use the "Random Page" button at the menu bar and look for typos and stuff. Well, I gotz to goz. Good night! :D ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 23:39, May 21, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Promotional Art... It was a dark night. I finished my first promotional art of my first book. It depicts Galahad now 14 and his loyal pyre wolf Blaze. SilverFengo 23:44, May 21, 2012 (UTC) So you wanted me to draw you a gender-bent version of Faolan? I don't see why not. Heck I'll even put it on my deviantart if you want... SilverFengo 02:34, May 22, 2012 (UTC) You want her to have a splayed paw or not? SilverFengo 02:55, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Can't take the cartoon gore? (mildy chuckling in a sinister tone...) Your My Wolf Someone outside the wiki loves your wolf Faolana...So much that she wanted to grab it and pet it, but she's afraid that Faolana will try to bite her hand (or ankle). SilverFengo 08:23, May 22, 2012 (UTC) P.S: Do you like torture devices and anatomy models? Just out of curiosity... No! I wouldn't hate you for that! I totally understand if a rollback and a trusted contributed with those edits and time to ask. Trust me, I consider very deeply that you'd make a perfect option for adminship (as well SilverFengo). But, the thing is, we already have five admins (me, Fyrus, Acciala, Caitbob, Faolanmacduncan). Five is sorta a big number for a small wiki like this. Although, these admins are a little inactive sometimes. I will consider making you an admin if the wiki becomes a bit bigger and/or an Admin retires or rights taken for inactivness. But for now, I'm sorry, the answer is no DX But you may attend to some admin duties, like edit patrolling (checking what's been made on edited pages) and welcoming new users. So you're possibly a-soon-to-be-Admin... Sorry. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 11:23, May 22, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Re: Disliked... Possibly Hi, Faolan MacDuncan 18! I don't dislike you and I love how you're spending your time here I'm just really busy. That's why I didn't say "hi" on my last message. You are a good editor and a good suggestion for adminship (SilverFengo as well). I haven't been very talkitive most likley because I'm not very talkitive in real life. Happy editing! Caitbob Wilkinson 18:08 May 22, 2012 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson